Mad Robin/Season 17
The buttons for Season 17 were chosen from these buttons which had never played each other before, had overall winning percentages (at the time) in the 40% - 45% range, and which each have only one skill: * : (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) o(24) * : (8) (10) p(20) (20) (Z) * : (4) (8) (12) z(20) (W) * : (6) (6) I(6) (20) (X) * : b(4) b(10) (12) (20) (Y)& * : (4) (8) (8) z(X)? z(X)? * : * : (8) t(8) (10) t(10) (X) For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically generates the content from a YAML config file, with game data based on queries to the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future. Contact the commissioner if you'd like to suggest changes -- feedback is always welcome!) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Props to devious for putting someone other than Horace, Piro, Indiana, or Anders in his top three. Unfortunately, no one else did, so someone's getting their fourth choice, and that someone is blackshadowshade on the coin flip. 27 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. mcculloch and blackshadowshade are relegated to Division B. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Five unique first choice picks; the Indiana people both put Piro second, and the Piro person put Indiana second, so five firsts and a third is the best outcome. Limax won the coin flip. 14 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Matt and wembley_fraggle are promoted to Division A; Limax is relegated to Division C. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everybody loves Speed dice! Too bad only two buttons have them. With everyone putting the same two buttons first, and only four different buttons in the collective top two, the best we can do is two firsts, two seconds, and two thirds. raymund and nkmcalli won the coin flip. 28 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Stoooooooo is promoted to Division B; raymund is relegated to Division D. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Five different #1 picks again, but if all five get their first choice, the sixth gets #3 or #4. A better allocation is for Kaori and one other person to get their second choice; alwayslurking won the coin flip against gauen. 12 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. ElihuRoot is promoted to Division C; Kaori is relegated to Division E. Division E Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). You might think a four-player division would have better odds of everyone getting their first pick, but not when everyone puts Indiana and Piro in their top two. With one exception, but that still means someone's getting their third choice. AnnoDomini won the coin flip here. 15 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. chechumaru is promoted to Division D. Overall Head to head Each game is listed twice, once in each button's row; the scores in the row for the button, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that button's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by total percentage of rounds won.